FFV - Breaking the Illusion
by KingNothing497
Summary: They say letting go is the hardest part, but for some it comes easier than it does to others. How do you tell someone that they have been living a lie for the past two years? Should you reveal the truth to them and ultimately bring them back to reality? Could you live with knowing that if you break the illusion, it could break their spirit? (Post Game FFV) warning: spoilers from c1
1. Chapter 1

She stood there on the balcony of Tycoon Castle looking over the realm she had inherited. Since the demise of Exdeth in the void, the two worlds which were once separate had remained fused together. It was no longer a land where there were only a few countries like Walse and Tycoon. The lands of Bal, Moore and Kuza were also present now. The world was vast and everything was changing quickly.

Once a princess, now a Queen, Leena Tycoon clutched at the pale blue shimmering crystal fragment she wore around her neck along with the royal pendant of Tycoon. It was all she had left to hold onto which was real. Everything else was just in her mind. Though her memories would never leave her, and she could always journey to Bal to see Krile, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same, not without the others.

 _"Why couldn't you have stayed sister? I know you did not want the throne, but I could have easily talked to the chancellor and the council to accept the position, it was after all something I was ready for compared to you... We could have made this work..."_

The Queen shook her head as she kept hold of the crystal shard in her hands, gently rolling it around between her fingers, hoping, praying that somehow it could hear her thoughts and pass them on to those she was thinking about.

 _"Bartz... You could have stayed too. You didn't have to become a fully fledged knight or a member of the royal court. You could have just lived in the castle grounds, helped out, shared your stories and your knowledge..."_

The time they had spent together was something Lenna would forever cherish. Although their time was brought about by needing to rid the world of an ancient evil, the bonds they forged, the experiences they shared and the sacrifices they made to save their planet were worth it. The events had helped shape who they had become, four heroes who came together to overcome the darkness and restore the light to the world.

 _"I knew you wouldn't have stayed anyway, either of you... You were both free spirits, fire and wind, uncontrollable, impossible to command or form into a shape... Unlike earth and water which could be manipulated to suit its purpose... Your elements are the representation of freedom whereas mine and Krile's are the representation of function, only free when we have to be... You can work the land, you can contain water, but you cannot tame fire or the wind..."_

Lenna sighed as she opened her eyes. Looking out once more at the lands of Tycoon, she slowly turned her back on it and walked towards the tower's entrance.

 _"I suppose in a way, you all knew that and had accepted it before I could realise that... If only I didn't try to make you stay... But I suppose you can always return here one day... the both of you"_

As Lenna slipped into the tower, she glanced out the window at the sea. On the horizon she could make out the faint outline of a boat. Unable to tell if it was coming or going, the Queen tried to suppress the hope which had suddenly sparked inside her. As she descended the stairs and walked out onto the battlements, passing along the walls, she looked over the plains. Once more in the horizon, she thought she could see the faint image of a Chocobo, but again, she could not tell if it was coming or going.

 _"My eyes must be playing tricks on me... I think I need to rest"_

Retiring to her chamber, the Queen undressed herself and got into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she was unaware of the voices outside of her room talking.

 _"Yes m'Lady... She has retired for the afternoon... She will probably wake near the middle of the night as she usually does, soaked in sweat and panicked by the thoughts in her sleep. She did go through a traumatic experience, you all did... But you seemed to have coped well"_

The attendant looked to Krile who stood there with a concerned look on her face.

Krile: "I see... Does she do that often? Stand on the battlements and tower and watch the horizon?"

Attendant: "Yes m'Lady... People who have passed her or gotten close enough to hear her speak tell us that she always says similar things... Fire, Wind, freedom, her sister, that journeyman, yourself, the crystals, Exdeth..."

Krile sighed.

Krile: "I see, it appears that the Queen has not yet accepted the fact that only myself and her returned from the void..."

Krile had struggled to accept it at first, but after losing her parents to Exdeth, and then witnessing her grandfather Galuf die by Exdeth's hand, she had become more accustomed to loss than the gentle hearted Queen of Tycoon. They both had lost family to the evil which they had overcome... Lenna lost her sister and her father whilst Krile lost everything.

Krile: "Water cannot hold its shape alone... It needs something solid, sturdy and dependable to keep it in one place... Perhaps the council should suggest the Queen takes some time off, they could run the country in her absence and I will take her to Bal with me... Help her become herself once more..."

Attendent: "A good Idea m'Lady... But... I fear that such a request would send our Queen further into her affliction... They say that the truth will set one free, but at what cost?"

Krile: "Surely it's better than allowing her to live the rest of her life pining for a lost cause and never getting closure?"

Attendant: "With all the turmoil in the world, we need our Queen here, she is the only thing holding Tycoon together"

Krile: "But who is holding her together? If you do not pass my concern on to the council, then I shall do it myself... There is no need to drag this out any longer... It's been two years since we slain Exdeth and sealed the void... Surely there is no better time than now to finally lift the burden off of the Queen's shoulders and to free her from this affliction?"

Before the attendant could answer, the chancellor appeared. He had been lurking nearby, listening intently to the conversation between Krile and Lenna's attendant.

Chancellor: "As much as I hate to say it, but Lady Krile is correct... Whilst we do rely on our Queen to keep everyone stable, it has been selfish of us to do so... Please, see to it that the Queen's belongings are packed, Lady Krile will take her back to Bal with her where hopefully she can deal with the affliction and help free her mind once more so the Lenna we all love is back with us"

Attendent: "Yes m'Lord! I will do this at once!"

The chancellor turned to Krile with a sad expression on his face.

Chancellor: "Please Krile... Save our Queen... If the people fear she has lost her mind and gone insane, I dread to think what nefarious characters would seek to claim Tycoon for themselves"

Krile: "I hope I can Chancellor... Just be reassured in the knowledge that the kingdom of Bal is at your service if you need us to be..."

Chancellor: "You have my upmost thanks lady Krile, I pray to the crystals that it does not come to such a time when we need your land's assistance, but I can assure you that I do find some comfort in your promise and words... Please..."

The Chancellor's voice waivered a little as his eyes slowly started to water.

Chancellor: "Save our Queen..."

Nodding, Krile curtsied to the chancellor and made for the tower in which she was staying.

As she closed her door behind her, locking it, she sat at the table and pulled out a book from her bag. Opening it up and then reaching for a quill and ink, she began to write.

 _ **"It is just as the reports said... Lenna shows signs of losing her mind... She still believes Faris and Bartz are alive and is waiting for them to finish journeying the world so we can all reunite at Tycoon once more... Though it pains me to write this, I must reveal the truth to her and make her understand that her sister and the man she loved but never could bring herself to admit it to him are both no longer with us in body.**_

 _ **Grandfather, I pray that you are keeping them safe... Please keep us all safe"**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken the two rulers three days to travel from Tycoon to Bal. Only a handful of soldiers escorted them as Krile and Lenna both preferred to keep a low profile. Forgoing the fancy and elaborate chocobo drawn carriages and flag bearers and all the pomp which came with a usual royal journey. Granted, the airship would have only taken a couple of hours, but Krile felt Lenna needed to escape the castle and actually see the world once again. She rarely left the lands surrounding Tycoon, near enough isolating herself to the grasslands in the valley between the mountain ranges which surrounded it.

As the knights, dressed as simple travellers went ahead on the forest path to clear it of any bandits or monsters, Krile and Lenna rode side by side.

Krile: "When was the last time you ventured this far away from Tycoon Lenna?"

Lenna snapped herself from her thoughts and looked to her friend.

Lenna: "Sorry Krile... I just got caught up in the scenery... It has been a long time, months to a year perhaps? I don't get out as much as I would like to given my responsibilities as monarch of Tycoon... How in the world did you manage to free up time to come see me and bring me back?"

Krile smiled.

Krile: "I may be queen of Bal, but that is more a ceremonial role in my kingdom. My chancellor and the council run the place day to day. I only have to act on significant matters or when I feel a royal decree is to be issued... Helps them remember who is in charge and who truly holds the power"

Lenna: "I see your grandfather taught you well"

Krile: "Yes, Galuf taught me many things... When I gained his power from the crystal, I gained some of his memories too and his insights... It has significantly assisted me in helping run a kingdom at my age"

Lenna smiled. She often forgot how young Krile actually was compared to herself. Krile was only 14 when she joined up with her, Bartz and Faris. The innocent young girl was a quick learner and within months, she was just as capable a warrior as the other three bearers of the crystal. Whether this was due to Galuf training her or the crystal shard significantly speeding up her proficiency was never quite worked out, but Lenna was thankful for her abilities. She was a valuable ally to them and the Queen trusted her with her life.

Lenna: "Your wisdom far excedes that which I possessed at your age Krile... When I was 14 I was just your typical princess, only learned in matters of the court and from the books in the library in the tower. You though, you run a kingdom, fight like a seasoned veteran and have incredible mental capacity for one who is only just being considered a woman"

Krile: "When your 15th Birthday is spent in the Void, narrowly evading the dreaded Omega Weapon and a few days later you're fighting an ancient evil and saving the universe, you tend to grow up quick"

Casting her eye at Krile and smiling, Lenna could see the traits of Galuf in her. The bluntness, the warped sense of humour and the fondness for mischief. She kept looking as she cast her eyes up and down the Balian Queen. Now 17, Krile was a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair was tied back in a long braid and her skin was fair. Only a few faint scars were visible on her cheeks, mementos of the battle against Exdeth which she wore with pride. She had grown taller, but not by much. When they first met she was a little over 5ft, but now she was taller than Lenna by an inch at least. Her figure had developed more too. Despite being hidden under a riding cloak and tunic, Lenna noticed her bust had significantly grown for them to be noticeable but not totally obvious and staring everyone in the face. She was flawless in many ways and Lenna wondered if the young queen had a long line of suitors waiting for her back home.

Krile: "I know what you're thinking Lenna... How could sweet and innocent little Krile have turned into such a beautiful woman? Truth be told, I don't even know myself... Everything is changing so fast, but what I do know is that the male members of the nobility are a tiresome lot..."

Lenna: "I can sympathize with you there... All eyes in the court watching you, you can almost smell their admiration and their want radiates out like magical energy... It seems nice at first but the novelty soon wears off when they start to squabble amongst themselves and show their true nature..."

Krile: "Then it's almost as if you're looking after a pack of dogs, hell bent on impressing their master... Bringing you the oddest of gifts, trying to do anything for your attention..."

Both queens laughed. Judging by the passion in Lenna's laugh, Krile deduced that she had not laughed like this in a long time and for even the briefest moment, she considered abandoning her plan to tell Lenna the truth. Krile knew how lonely it could be when you were born into the highest class of society and she knew all too well the facade you had to put on as any sign of weakness could be used against you.

 _"Maybe this is why she clings so dearly to the illusion of Faris and Bartz being alive? It is the front which keeps her going, the hope for the hopeless?"_

Lenna: "Gil for your thoughts Krile?"

Krile: "Oh.. Nothing... I'm just thinking about old times... Once we reach Bal and get some rest, we can have food, drinks and plenty of conversation... Would I be right to say that you long to talk to someone who understands what you went through?"

Lenna: "That would be lovely Krile."

Krile: "Well, let us make haste... Since the demise of Exdeth, we rarely get trouble from monsters anymore... Most of them stay out of human kind's way... It's just the monsters in the men you have to worry about nowadays"

Digging her heels into the sides of the Chocobo, Krile urged the bird on. With a loud kweh, the animal rushed forwards. Not wanting to be left behind, Lenna did the same. As they reached the edge of the forrest, they could see the plains and mountainous backdrop coming into view before the main keep of Bal Castle appeared before them.

Riding on ahead, Krile closed her eyes.

 _"I pray to the crystals that this works... Grandfather, I may need your help on this one"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Grandfather,_

 _It's been three days since I got Lenna back to Bal. Taking her out of Tycoon has certainly helped improve her mood somewhat, but she still constantly searches for places where she can stand and stare out at the horizon, hoping to catch sight of a lone Chocobo and its rider, or a Ship sailing across the sunset._

 _I worry about her. She is too kind and pure of heart sometimes. Her tendency to form a close bond to most things only makes it harder for her to let go, and I do feel that if she did truly let go of Bartz and Faris, she'd be in a much better off place._

 _Maybe I am slightly contradicting myself here, I write my diary entries as letters to you and perhaps one day I may have to let go myself... But I know you aren't going to come riding in as the sun goes down on the back of a chocobo and hug me and tell me everything will be alright... Lenna truly believes they are both alive, but I was with her when the void closed, only me and her made it out, we both watched Bartz and Faris fall in the darkness..._

 _I feel tomorrow may be the day to try and bring the subject up. As much as I love to reminisce about the journey we shared, I cannot bear to see the hurt in her eyes as she speaks about her sister and the man she loved._

 _If you do happen to find Bartz and Faris wherever you are Grandpa... Take care of them_

 _Krile x"_

 **=...=...=**

It was a pleasant day in Bal. The sun was shining, there was a faint breeze and the conditions were perfect for riding. Going out alone with no guard escort this time, Krile and Lenna headed north, out onto the plains in the direction of Kelb. It would take a day's ride to reach the town and from there they planned to cross the forest and through the narrow mountain pass to reach the Ancient Library. Once again, the airship was available to them for use but Krile felt that she needed time to slowly prepare Lenna for what she had in mind. After deciding to rest for a while near a rocky outcrop in the middle of the grasslands so the Chocobos could eat, Lenna and Krile sat down on a rock next to each other.

Lenna: "So Krile... I have to ask, Why are we taking the long way on these journeys? Why not just fly?"

Krile: "And miss out on some of the fun we had when we were on our journey to save the world two years ago? Forget that! Sure, the airship is convenient, but I know what you're like Lenna... You'll want to stop by Tycoon and then next thing, I'm flying home alone because you're throwing yourself into your work again!"

Lenna didn't have an answer for the perceptive teenager. Instead she just looked ahead at the plains ahead, watching the breeze make it seem like the knee high grass was moving like the waves on the ocean.

Krile: "So... Do you know why we are going to the Ancient Library?"

Lenna: "I would assume to see Cid and Mid"

Krile: "Not quite... We are going to see them, but there is something near there which I need to show you"

Lenna's interest was piqued. Looking at the teenager sat alongside her, the pink haired queen of Tycoon hoped that the look of curiosity on her face would be enough to prompt the blonde into revealing her plans. Unfortunately, Krile remained tight lipped on the matter. Since she had Lenna's full attention, the blonde decided to push her luck and bring up the subject of letting go.

Krile: "Lenna... Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Lenna: "I guess..."

Krile took a deep breath and looked the queen in the eyes.

Krile: "Suppose someone very close to you just vanished without a trace... How long would you hold out for their return until you realised that they were not coming back?"

Lenna raised her eyebrow at the question before thinking briefly.

Lenna: "I don't know... When my Father disappeared, I hunted him across Tycoon, Walse, Karnak and eventually Lonka before finding him. When you and Galuf left my world for your own, I found a way to follow you... I don't believe people just vanish without a trace or go and never come back.. You can always find a trail somewhere... It's just finding that first track mark or breadcrumb to get you going"

Krile: "But say you had heard nothing for a number of years... Would you still hold out hope that you would find them or they would come back?"

Lenna: "Always... Without hope, we are nothing... Hope was all I had to hold onto when we were in the void... Hope and my companions..."

"This... This is getting me nowhere"

Krile sighed with frustration as Lenna seemingly remained steadfast in her determination to hold onto the lie she was living.

Lenna: "Are you ok Krile?"

Krile: "Does it not break you down day by day having this much faith and optimism? I mean, sure, a cheerful positive outlook is great and I'm happy you have one... But I couldn't imagine standing there, waiting for someone to come back who probably isn't going to be coming back... "

Lenna: "Since when did you lose your positivity?"

Krile: "I never lost it Lenna, I'm just more of a realist than an idealist now... We saw so much bad and evil take place in this world that once things started to improve, I couldn't bring myself to totally buy into it... I guess I was always expecting something to go wrong again after what had happened with Exdeth."

Lenna pondered as she watched Krile lean back on the rock they were sat on.

Krile: "Besides... I have no living family, I don't particularly enjoy the court side of being a monarch and my friends all live too far away... I guess its ok every now and then to take off the rose tinted glasses and see things for what they really are... Maybe you should try it one day?"

Lenna: "I don't wear any rose tinted glasses... I see things as they are!"

Krile resisted the urge to comment. Instead she muttered something to herself under her breath before laughing.

Lenna: "What is so funny?"

Krile: "You always were easy to wind up... It's cute when you get all defensive... You have this little twitch in your nose as you're trying not to get mad"

Lenna: "I do not!"

Krile laughed again, this time pointing at Lenna's nose. One of the chocobo's nearby saw this and let out a Kweh!

Krile: "See, Even Kain agrees!"

Lenna: "Hmph!"

Pushing herself up from the rock, Lenna gathered her things and went towards her chocobo. As she climbed up onto the bird, she looked to Krile who was climbing up onto hers.

Krile: "If we make a move now, we might just hit Kelb by nightfall. From there, we rest and then journey through the forest."

Lenna spurred her chocobo into moving as she raced ahead.

 _"I still don't see why we couldn't have just taken the airship!"_


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to make good progress from Kelb. After stopping for a day in the town of the werewolves, the journey through the forest was largely uneventful. Though neither woman had seen much combat since they escaped from the void two years ago, they found they hadn't missed a single beat when it came to dealing with any monsters which had crossed their paths. After traversing the forest and making it through the narrow mountain path which lead to their destination, they finally reached the Library of the Ancients.

Lenna: "We made it... I could do with a good sleep once we get inside... I haven't rode like that for a long time"

The Queen of Tycoon was aching all over compared to Krile who seemed fresh and was showing no signs of tiredness. Dismounting her chocobo in an acrobatic fashion and tying its reigns to a nearby tree, she helped Lenna down from hers and did the same.

Krile: "You spend far too much time in that castle, you've forgotten what it's like to travel and be active!"

Lenna sighed. Krile was right, ever since she had returned to Tycoon, all she had done was official work, she rarely travelled and when she did, it was by airship. Krile on the other hand, she was always out on her chocobo. Keeping herself active, honing her skills and using the experiences she had from her time as a warrior of light to help train those in her kingdom incase any trouble ever surfaced again. Lenna envied Krile, she was still young and full of optimism. She had that spark in her eyes still, the one which shown that she still yearned for adventure, the spark she wished that she still had.

Lenna: "Anyway... Shall we go in?"

Krile: "Not just yet... There's something nearby which we need to see first... It's only a short walk though so we'll get this out the way and then we'll head on in to see Cid and Mid"

Lenna nodded as Krile pointed towards where they were going. As Lenna walked on ahead, Krile pulled out her crystal shard and held it tightly in her hands. Pressing it against her lips, she kissed it and silently prayed for strength and help.

"This is going to be tough, but I have to do this... Grandfather, please help me..."

=...=...=

Lenna stopped in a large clearing and turned round to Krile who was just behind her.

Lenna: "It's been three hours, you lied to me Krile!"

Krile: "Sorry... I lose track of time rather easily... Blame Galuf for that, it's one of the little quirks our family has"

Lenna frowned.

Lenna: "So.. What is it you want to show me?"

Krile: "It's just up ahead..."

Lenna: "Where the great tree is?"

Krile nodded. Lenna seemed completely obvious as to what lay in store for her. Part of Krile felt guilty as hell for this, having to break her friend's heart and illusion, but she knew it had to be done. As they walked through the clearing and into the trees once more, the path to the great tree opened up before them. The air wasn't quite thick with tension, but Krile felt herself tightening her fists more and more as they edged closer to what she had to show Lenna. After an agonizing ten minutes, they reached their destination. Krile stepped ahead of Lenna before she could get into the clearing with the great tree.

Lenna: "Krile... What's wrong?"

Krile: "Lenna... I don't know how to say this... So I'll just..."

Lenna: "Krile... What is it? What's wrong?"

Krile: "..Just see for yourself Lenna..."

Pointing behind her, Krile turned away as Lenna walked into the clearing. In front of the tree there were two large slabs of marble with two familiar sparkling gems on them. One glowed green, the other burned bright red.

Lenna: "Krile... Are those..."

Krile walked up behind Lenna, staying just behind her and speaking softly.

Krile: "They're the shards of the crystal which Bartz and Faris carried Lenna.."

Lenna: "Then why are they here, in this remote forest on two slabs of marble like they were graves?"

Krille shook her head.

Krile: "Lenna... They are graves... Bartz and Faris died two years ago when we tried to escape the void... They didn't make it out in time... Faris was hurt and Bartz tried to help her but they weren't quick enough..."

Lenna: "No... No... You're wrong... Bartz and Faris made it out with us... We all had that celebration in Tycoon and then we parted ways..."

Krile placed her hand on Lenna's shoulder.

Krile: "Lenna... Bartz and Faris died in the void... They couldn't make it out... All that was left of them were these two shards... You were sick after the battle, you nearly died, you spent weeks in and out of conciousness, no one knew if you were going to make it..."

Lenna turned round to Krile with a look of anger on her face.

Lenna: "If my sister and friend had died, I would have remembered it Krile! Bartz and Faris are not dead!"

Getting Irate, Lenna walked towards the gravestones and examined them as Krile remained silent.

Lenna: "This is just some cruel joke... They aren't dead!"

"Unfortunately Lenna... Krile is correct..."

Cid and Mid emerged from the trees.

Cid: "Lenna, Bartz and Faris never made it out of the void... For the past two years, you've convinced yourself otherwise... People have been too scared to tell you the truth out of fear of hurting you"

Mid: "We couldn't take it anymore, you were slowly killing yourself with this illusion"

Krile: "Lenna... They're gone... They're gone and they aren't coming back..."

Lenna shook her head as she stood rooted to the spot. Krile, Cid and Mid couldn't all be lying could they? As she tried to speak, her body trembled. Her hands twitched and her voice faltered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and before she could even realise it, she was on her knees, sobbing as she looked at the graves in front of her.

Krile turned her back and walked away, wiping a tear from her eye as Cid and Mid stood there. The three knew it was hard, but it was the only way to do it.


End file.
